


Forbidden Fruit

by lily_pearl (lilyandjoey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teenage Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/lily_pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione develops an inconvenient crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble contest.

_What would happen if we kissed?_ The thought enters Hermione's mind unbidden. She shifts guiltily in her seat, as though everyone will know what she's thinking. She realises that she has spent the last few minutes watching Fred rather than joining in with the conversation and she hopes to any god that might be listening that nobody noticed her lapse in concentration. She twists a stray section of hair round her fingers and tries to work out what everyone's talking about. When she realises they're still going on about Quidditch, she wrinkles her nose. She gets up and goes into the kitchen to get some water and clear her head.

Hermione fetches a glass from the cupboard and lets the tap run for a few seconds before filling the glass so the water will be nice and cold. She turns off the tap and sips the cool water gratefully. She doesn't know what's come over her lately. She's never been one for daydreaming – and certainly not daydreaming about her best friend's brother. For some inexplicable reason he leaves her tongue-tied. It's an unprecedented occurrence.

When she turns round, Fred is walking towards her with an intense look on his face. He stops, mere inches away, and Hermione feels like the room is spinning out of control. For a dizzying moment she thinks it's really going to happen – the passionate, earth-shattering kiss she's been waiting for - but then he reaches past her and picks up an apple from the kitchen counter. His eyes are still fixed on hers as he slowly, deliberately takes a bite.

Without saying a word, he turns and wanders back into the living room, leaving Hermione alone in the kitchen once more. She leans back on the counter, heart racing.


End file.
